Colors & Stories
by MagicsChampion
Summary: A story telling the tale of Team Jasper. OC and AU. Disclaimer is inside. Reviews welcome.


**I do not own RWBY. Author's Note at the bottom.**

* * *

Colors & Stories

Prologue

_Mankind born from Dust was proud, wise, and resourceful._ That was an opening line to on his favorite stories. The setting is a large port city trending between the rural and technological. The bearer of that thought is a young man walking down one of its streets. About age 16, he has pale blue hair with the front side parted to his left with red eyes dressed in what some would call pirate clothes complete with matching hat. What looks likely a finely designed cutlass is in a sheath at his belt on the left with a pouch on his right. This is Jonsey Treasures.

Walking along he sees his prey, the local ruffians. A few days ago they captures some of the local young girls and one has seen them since along with the ruffians. Stopping short a few feet away he frowns and pulls his cutlass from its sheath making a noise and attracting their attention.

A boy a little older than him their leader presumably steps forward. "What do you want punk?"

Looking into his eyes something the other boy clearly didn't like he said "where are the girls you kidnapped?"

The boys laughed and one of them piped up saying "look the pirate here thinks he's a Huntsman!"

Slash! Jonsey took a step back from his motion and hefted his cutlass smiling. A moment later the ruffian in front of him's pants fell down exposing a rather embarrassing pair of underpants. His cronies snickered. Mustering his dignity he pulled up his pants and growled "you'll regret that."

Some of the other members pulled out knives, others equipped themselves with iron knuckles. Jumping back he held his cutlass in front of him and said "come and get me you mangy curs!"

They charged.

Five minutes later they were all on the ground knocked out.

Looking for their leader he saw them running away while pulling on a belt he stole from one of his little henchmen. Rolling his eyes he dashes after and into a run down district full of warehouses.

As he passed them memories flew through his mind. Of him and his mother and father spending time in these kind of places often escorting merchants. That is untill...

Jonsey shook his head to clear that thought. _No time to focus on that _he thinks.

Focusing on the task at hand he follows the idiot into a dark warehouse. Suddenly lights come on. Looking around he sees the kidnap victims tied to chairs in the back. The gang leader stands by a create and says "if you want to play the Huntsman then let's see you take this on!"

He undoes a bolt and the crate opens up to let out was one would a black boar. One would call it that if not for the red eyes and markings with white armored parts.

Jonsey and the girls looked at it wide eyed knowing what it was. A memory flew through his mind in a instant.

"_T-There were no survivors?" A young Jonsey asked a tall figure. The blindfolded girl shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry but a Creature of Grim got to them it seems."_

"_A what?"_

_The girl looked, at least he think she did, at him clearly shocked. "Your parents taught you nothing!" She cried._

_He shook his head. "The Creatures of Grim are the manifestation of enmity." She said "they are the dark to our light."_

This information he knew passed through like that. Biting his lip now nervous he eyed it. In the years he had trained he never fought one before. His opponents had always been human.

Taking note of the tusks and the fact he didn't really wear armor he thinks _better make this a long range fight. _

Taking his cutlass he twitsted the handle shifting the blade and making it while still sword-like now resemble a pistol.

Pointing it at the enemy he focused and a purple outline suffused his body. From the tip of the sword a pulse of energy shot out at the creature like a bullet which hit it on the snout and enraged it.

He bit his lip again. _My aura didn't do anything! _He panicked somewhat as a memory flew through his mind in an instant once more.

"_Can't I come with you?!" Jonsey cried to Dillion._

_Frowning at the kid she shook her head and knelt down saying "I'm sorry but where I go and walk is a place too much for you. You need to be ready for the day you can be what I am and what your parents used to be."_

_Placing her hand on his forehead she said "but the most I can do for right now is unlock your aura."_

_Being with her for a short while he knew what an aura was. The manifestation of your soul and the power that bares your burden and shields your heart._

"_Close your eyes and concentrate." The girl, Dillon commanded. Jonsey obeyed._

"_For as I leave I pass on a legacy to you. Your memories will be your immortality. Through this you become a avatar of truth and wisdom. I release your soul and by your heart fight!"_

_Opening his eyes he saw his body had a pale purple outline to it._

"_Whoa." He whispered._

Jonsey flew back to the present a second later as the creature charged, shifting his weapon back to its previous state he moved to the right as it passed slashing it and doing no damage.

Taking a few steps back he charges the pig and tangles his sword in its tusk going head to head with it, something that would only last moments as the thing was STRONG.

Suddenly inspiration hit him. Taking care he shifted his weapon again and focused his aura. Letting it build up at the tip of the pistol he launched a concentrated blast at point blank range.

As the bright flash faded he looked down at the now dead Creature of Grim and let out his breath.

Suddenly a voice commented from behind him saying "sloppy work."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is my RWBY fanfic. It's OC and AU. Reviews are welcome. Dillon belongs to Ashski of DA.**


End file.
